


Texts to john

by sherlocked221



Series: texts xxx [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have some weird conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts to john

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!: These are just something to read. Not that funny or interesting

To: John _13:23_

Where's the remote

SH 

 

To: Sherlock  _13:23_

I'm literally just upstairs, couldn't u come and get me?

And how am I meant 2 know where the remote is?

John 

 

To: John _13:24  
_

never mind. I found it.

SH

 

To: John _23:09_

Bored John

SH

 

To: John  _23:10_

nothing to do. Do you want to go through some cold cases with me

SH

 

To: John _23:11_

I can hear that you're still awake

don't ignore me 

SH

 

To: Sherlock  _23:34_

LEAVE ME ALONE!

 

To: John  _23:36_

cap locks, ohh I'm scared

SH

 

To: John  _23:37_

ok, I'm going to bed now.

SH

 

To: John  _8:43_

The Game is on!

New case, get down here now.

oh, and bring my harpoon, it's in your wardrobe.

Don't ask.

SH

 

To: Sherlock _8:45  
_

too early. leave me alone.

John

 

To: John  _8:46_

but it's a case, haven't had one in ages. please....

SH

 

To: John  _8:47_

I'm sorry for annoying you last night

SH

 

To: Sherlock  _8:48_

How about you stop apologizing to manipulate me and start apologizing for real.

Also, YOU'RE ANNOYING ME NOW!

 

To: John  _8:49_ _  
_

You're not as stupid as you make out. 

And what could I possibly be doing to annoy you?

It's a case and you'll like it, I promise

SH

 

To: Sherlock _8:50_

I'M NOT AS STUPID???!!!

you're breathing, that's annoying.

By the way any case that starts with 'get my harpoon' is not fun. in any way. what so ever.

 

To: John  _8:51_

Is your cap lock button stuck? bearing in mind that you have an iphone and the button is pretty hard to get stuck.

SH

 

To: Sherlock  _8:52_

wow. I am not speaking to you any more.

 

To: John  _8:53_

you do realize that by sending me that text, you are in a way speaking to me. To be honest though, we aren't really speaking to each other.

More typing so you're doing a good job if that's what you meant.

SH

 


End file.
